


No Relation

by LewStonewar



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewStonewar/pseuds/LewStonewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Penny's last name head canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Relation

Leonard really wanted to take Penny to ComicCon one day, but he was realistic. SDCC should not be anyone’s first Con. It’s huge, overwhelming, chaotic and all others pale in comparison. So he started the bar low with a smaller local con. In California, even smaller cons are pretty big.

Instead of introducing Penny to another way to enjoy one of his hobbies they got to enjoy one of hers. The Hospitality Suites. She could wield alcohol-laced peer pressure with one hand tied behind her back, not that Raj needed much pressure in mixed company.

At the end of the evening the five headed back to their rooms (some needing more help than others). As the first door opened Leonard and Penny, leaning heavily on each other stumbled forward tumbling onto the first bed only due to the built up momentum.

 “Sheldon if we get married. I’m not changing my name,” Penny proclaimed.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Sheldon demanded freezing his approach to the door to the adjoining room.

“No. I will hyphenate,” she continued while Leonard buried his face in her hair and started to giggle uncontrollably anticipating the punch line.

“You are a ridiculous human being.”

“I will be Penny Cooper-Cooper,” She beamed beatifically until she couldn’t hold in her giggle anymore and joined Leonard in the hilarity.

“What a minute.” Howard interrupted suddenly sober. “Penny’s last name is Cooper too?  How did I not know this?”

Sheldon gave him a look of disdain, “Did you think I would wish to have it implied that I am in any fashion related to this un-evolved creature.”

“Love you too, Sweetie,” She blew him a kiss as he shook his head in disappointment unlocked the door to the adjoining room.

“It was a conspiracy of silence. Oooweeeoo,”wooed Leonard.

“Well it’s busted wide open now or are we going to be initiated into this secret society,” Raj announced a little louder than necessary.

“Secret Society! We need funny hats and a secret handshake.”

“I’m going to bed.” Sheldon announced closing the door behind him.


End file.
